Jewel
by Desstrio
Summary: Where my OC joins the Titans, they learn of her secrets, and all horror breaks lose. OCxBB Mentions of others.
1. Introduction

Introduction

  Jango tunes, Milkshakes, Lipgloss, Not enough time, so many CD's to choose from. Why did I even come to this aisle? Immediately I leave, I can't even remember why I came in here. Walking towards the door, people start to scream. Before I look at them, I make sure to check my feet, no I'm still on the ground. Was it because of me? I finally look over, and everyone's hiding behind shelves of games and music. I raise my eyebrow, and my cousin who points out the mystery to the back of me. I turn again, and I see the monster trudge towards the store. I throw my purse at my cousin, and toss my cap to the floor.

Flying on a disc of air, I shoot out of the store and arise to about thirty feet into the air. Facing a face made of stone, I start up an enthusiastic conversation with the stone faced demon.

"Hey, Stone face!" I scream. "I thought I told you to vamoose!" I smile at my special choice of words, and cross my arms. Believing I had won the verbal part. Especially because, Stone face - I mean Cinderblock, can't speak.

He picks up a car, and hurls it towards me, but, since I've been practicing, I dodge it. But yet still trying my hardest, I obtain a ball of air, and hold the car within it. It's heavy, but when I toss it, it makes a good attack. He falls to the ground

Just then, I hear a slam on the breaks from a car. A caw from a bird. The screech of a motorcycle stopping. Which pumps my heart faster.

The Teen Titans. I should've known they'd come. For years they've thought they were better then me. Nevertheless finally, finally I beat them to it. I get to be in the papers, I get to be in the news. I get to be the one with powers, and it doesn't make her creepy.

I glide down a few feet, enough so that they can here me.

"What are you low life's doing here? I was here first!" I say crossing my arms.

"Please, we are here to assist!" the alien shouts in my direction. They all look towards me. Probably wanting for me to understand. I don't want to give in. I was here fist, I get to take the prize. But, how could I not give in? I uncross my arms, and let them fall to my sides.

"Fine."

The battle was furious, from my point of view. From their point of view, child's play. I, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and Robin were throwing things at him. Weakening him. Beast Boy occasionally chips him with his beak, or runs into him as a bull. At one point, I was flung, but Starfire caught me, inches before the ground.

It was once all over when Raven picked him up, and flung him towards the lake. There, he fell and lay defeated.

They suddenly joined up, and gave each other high fivers. Saying... "Booyah," and "Dude! Sweet!" I really didn't understand. I turn back and look at the shop, it's still standing, and not much damage has been done to the whole street. Turning back, for one last glimpse, I hurriedly sneak away.

"Hey, Dude, where you goin'?" I roll my eyes at his poor choice of grammar. He runs over to me, and I thought I still had time. However, when I turned around again, he was there in front of me.

His feature stand out like a mouse and a cat having tea. His pointy ears, and fangs. Green skin, Big green eyes. What am I saying? We're supposed to be enemies. Aren't we?

"I ugh, I," I was speechless. I don't know what to say. "My ugh cousin, Mandy's in there still, and I ugh."

He looked at me confused, and then smiled.

"I'll come with you!" He said smiling, moving his eyebrows up and down. "I need to find a movie anyway...." He starts chuckling, and I can't help but laugh along.

"Oh, um all right." I say meekly. We walk towards the store, no one seemed to have noticed we walked off. My cousin seemed fine, she rented a movie, and bought some popcorn. When we walked in, the cashier waved to Beast Boy.

"Regular customer?" I ask smirking.

"You could say that." He says winking at me. Scanning one row of movies, he grabs one off the shelf. Starting towards the door, the cashier just smiles at him and waves him off. Letting that little charade go, I put my arm on my Mandy's shoulder. She knew what to do. Skipping towards the door, she utters a question.

"Who's that? Why's he green?" She cry's out. I can feel my face turn red.

"Mandy!"

"It's OK. Beast Boy, at your service." He bows and extends his hand toward her. She giggles and starts to sway back and forth. '_Take his hand' _I mouth to her. She shakes his hand, and runs away.

"Jewel! Jewel look at the big monster!" I roll my eyes again, and walk a little faster then Beast Boy, but to my surprise, he grabbed my hand and kept with my pace. His touch was soft and warm, it made my legs quiver. He smiles at me, and I return one to him. All the other Titans stared, and smiled at him. Cyborg winked, and Raven rolled her eyes.

I didn't know what to do, or say. I didn't know how I as supposed to feel, I didn't know how to control my mortal side. Was it even a gesture towards something more? Maybe somethings happening here....


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Dude wake up! Come on emergency!" Beast Boy yells to me from the floor. He continues to shake me.

It's been months since Beast Boy and I first met, and I live with them now. I live with the Teen Titans, and I couldn't be happier. I share a room with Beast Boy, Since no room were available at the time. I am so glad I could finally trust them. It just made everything better. I learned to control my powers, and I train with them. I'm a better person because of them.

I slowly open my eyes to see Beast Boys hand over my face, shaking it. He has awoken me up from a dream about my brother, he is lucky not to be dead right now. I shake his gloved hand off me, sit up, and look around. The green paint on the walls of our room make my eyes pop everyday, and all the messiness of his room lets me know I'm home. Coming back to my senses, I realize the warning light and alarm are on.

"Told you.... Come on!" We run out the door and hop in the elevator. I still hold a blanket around me. It gets very cold in the tower around midnight, so that must be the time. I shiver once or twice, and Beast Boy pulls me into a half hug.

"Dude, there's an emergency.... Will you at least say something to me?" He takes the form of a cat and looks up. His head brushes up against my leg. The added warmth feels good. As I bend down to pick him up, my blanket falls to the floor. Exposing my costume to the cold air.

"Yes, yes. I forgive you, it's not like it's your fault. You don't have to become a cat, but you should say you're sorry, I was dreaming of...." I sigh, and put him back down. He transforms back in the blink of an eye. A smirk is all I see before he takes the blanket I dropped, and wraps it over my head. I growl at him playfully and pull it back to see.

"Okay, I'm-"

The elevator stops with a thud. The gray doors with the giant black T slide open, and a few Titans are waiting for us. Robin standing there looking angry {what else?}, with Raven and Cyborg. They stare at us with anger.

"Stop fooling around! There's trouble downtown!" Robin chirps in from the dark stares.

"Anyone seen Starfire? This isn't like her to be late." Raven adds. Cyborg looks around again checking to see if she has arrived, she hasn't.

"I think I'll go see if she's up...." We walk out of the elevator, and Cyborg walks in. The doors close yet again, and he is gone. There is a moment of silence, while I scan the garage section of the tower. It's cold and full of parts from who knows what. Beast Boy lets me go, while Raven gives him a disapproving look, with a hint of disgust. I start my way towards a little table and fold up the blanket.

"What's taking so long? We need to get going now!" Robin yells. He makes his way over to a table of tools, and slams his fist down with anger. Raven walks over to comfort him.

Raven and Robin, I have only heard rumors that they would ever work out, but I never thought it to be true. I possibly never will, I know in my heart that Robin and Starfire love each other dearly. I know Raven could have those type of feelings, and if she did, no one will ever know. For, Raven is a quiet girl. Never really opening up to anyone, never really talking. If she were ever to find love, it would be with someone who she has a close bond to.

"Well, then maybe we should just go without them...we can get Cyborg to come, no big deal...." She's cut off by the sound of Robins communicator going off. He reaches for his belt full of fighting trinkets, and retrieves the little gadget. We all gather around him and listen closely.

"Yo, Robin, Starfire isn't in here! I checked everywhere, but she ain't here." Cyborg yells to him, doing what seems to be, running down the hall way. Robin gasps, as do all of us, and he reply's with an order:

"Run a scan on the whole tower! We need to-"

"Go out and stop who ever it is that's terrorizing the town!" Beast Boy interrupts, I agree, but I say nothing. I am to afraid to speak out.

"But, Starfire.... She might need our help...." Robin offers as a rebuttal.

"Well...maybe...the bad guy has something to do with it...?" I say trying not to be shy. I am taking a risk here talking out of term, but I feel I must.

Even if I've been here for months, I feel I am in no term to speak out of the crowd. Sure, everyone else does it all the time, yet for me, it feels wrong.

"Jewel is right! Maybe we should go see." Cyborg adds. I am relieved someone agrees, or else everyone would just be staring at me like I was on fire. Robin pauses, contemplating, my idea, it makes me uneasy.

"Fine.... Titans Go!" He cheers into the sky, and we're off!

We make our way downtown, our own separate ways. Robin on his motorcycle, Cyborg in the T car, Raven flying, I make a disc of air and fly along side her, and Beast Boy as a Cheetah. As we go by, the scenery changes quickly, faster then usual. I soon realize I am going faster then the others, for they have stopped already. I slow down, but it's to late. I slam my face into a tree and fall to the ground. My disc of air disintegrates before our eyes. Beast Boy switches back to human form and comes running towards me.

"Jewel are you okay?" He says helping me sit up. I nod my head while rubbing my face. I don't need a mirror to tell me it's becoming red.

Everyone else catches up, to check if I'm okay. They soon realize, there's nothing to worry about. I get up and shake off the pain, trying to pose as a big girl.

"Wait...! I can sense her presence. She's near! This way!" Raven says gesturing toward the right, I suppose my hitting a tree was a good thing. We make a run for it, but soon end up where we didn't want to be.

We come across a manhole, that leads to the sewer. The sewer has a secret passage that leads to a certain person hide out. We go down the ladder only to find construction workers...working. They don't seem to mind us being there.

Raven, with one swish of her cloak, transports us out of the construction workers way. Her dark magic takes us on a magic ride through, what I think, time, it's very self. Taking the ride through her portal is quite calming, in it's own way. The darkness surounds us, and what seems to be one-second, we are there. It makes me think about what she is feeling when this happens. What is going through her mind when her eyes turn that, deathly white? Can she see? Can she hear? Those are my questions. Like when Starfire shoots bolts, or when Beast Boy morphs. What does he and she feel? I know what I feel, I feel a jolt of energy flow through me. I feel a sensation, almost to powerful for words. Yet when my eyes change to a purple, nothing but danger happens. When that happens, other people have complete access to my body. I am like a sitting duck during an open season. If I concentrate hard enough I can leave my body behind, and travel, though I'd never recommend it. Raven can do something a little similar, but she has control.

Our new location; a door which opens to an old home. Oh how I loath to enter, but I am a Teen titan, I shouldn't be afraid of anything. Even though just a while back, I was an irregular girl living with my only family member left, my Aunt Elsie.

Robin attacks the door with his foot and breaks it down. He is the first to speak.

"Slade! Where's-"

"Starfire!" Raven screams in her monotone voice.

We enter the lair with wide eyes. Starfire is being restrained with ropes and a blind fold. She is yelling and struggling to break free, but from this angle, it doesn't look good. Robin stands there in disbelief with his mouth open. I join him in the sight of someone.

"Ah Robin, how...joyful to see you," The uneasy voice echos all around us. It's Slade, the all around bad guy with an extra burst of mean. "I see you're missing a Titan, perhaps a girl, an alien.... Well, if you want her, come and get her.

He utters a laugh of pure evil, and somehow disappears before our very eyes.

My head starts pounding, and it feels as though it's on fire. It aches and burns, and it hurts to move. I grab my head and fall to the floor. I start to twitch and order him to stop his trickery. Nevertheless the searing pain doesn't cease. Beast Boy hunches over to try to calm me down. Though it doesn't work, it's a jester worth recognizing.

Robin has already uttered, "Titans go!" Alas I stay on the ground. There is no way I can fight like this.

I need to get up but the pain refrains me from moving. I keep tight hold of my head, and by now I must've pulled out half my hair {Though thats an estimate}. I can feel my eyes change to that light purple I so fully dread. My head feels as if it is splitting open, and I feel exposed. I need to gasp for breath to even survive this impulse. I start screaming, there is nothing else I can do but scream. I lay there spread out and twitching, knowing that this isn't a new experience. Beast Boy is still by my side trying to talk me out of it. Saying things like: "Dude, Jewel wake up!" "Come on Slade, don't do this!" "Dude!"

I can here Robin try to free Starfire. So far from what I hear, it isn't working. I here Starfire struggling, and it pains me to here my friend in so much agony.

Right when I think the pain is over, the worst is yet to come. I feel myself getting lighter and lighter, and then heavier then a bag of rocks. I don't feel like myself. I feel like a different person, Anger seers through my body.

"I'm back...!" I whisper.

Beast Boys face lights up with fear and anger. Inside of me I am still me, and on the outside I am still me. Even though Slade has taken over my body, he can't control my thoughts. Just my movements. However, like the little voice inside his head, I will be there. I will fight for my right to my own body, I will stop him. What ever it takes.

"Dude! I think you need to come over here.... Now!" Beast Boy yells over to the other Titans. By this time I am lying in Beast Boys arms. His hand is cradling my head. My tired sagging face turns into a Smirk, so vicious and evil Beast Boy gasps. I look up at him and I am scared for him, I am scared for everyone, I am scared for me.... I know what will happen if I don't even try to resist.

"What's the problem?" Robin yells back over to Beast Boy. He seems a little busy trying to free Starfire. He can't come to help me, Starfire needs the help right now. She can't shoot star bolts, or use her eyes, And from the sound of things they don't have it under control.

"Um Jewel.... Purple...!" He utters a sound of anxiety. He is panicking, he know he isn't supposed to panic. I guess he isn't so used to my powers yet. Though it is scary, he needs to know how to focus.

This isn't the first time, he has even caused this to happen before.

_He was trying to impress me, back then, he wouldn't show his emotions for me much. Cyborg and him started to "wrestle" each other on the floor. It was all pretend I know it, it had to be. Losing, Beast Boy tapped me in. At first I was hesitant, wary of fighting the giant half man, half machine, though I went in anyway. It was going well, I was pushing him down with my air attacks, and he was letting me win by the looks of it. Then, he stopped pretending, he tripped over Beast Boy's foot that was so, carelessly left out. Falling on me, I feared for my ability to breath, turns out I had everything to worry about. Gasping for air, I tried to get him off, yet even from my point of view it sounded like I was laughing. He refused for a while, yet when he got up, my eyes showed a deep trace of purple. I don't even need to have a real reason to go purple, it will just occur, and hurt me. Even if Slade doesn't need my body, it can be caused by pain._

Robin is wining the battle, between him and whatever is holding Starfire down. In an instant Starfire is freed, She glides to the top of the lair as giddy as ever. Until she notices Beast Boy holding me down. She and everyone else races over to determine what has happened. Yet by that time, the evil had just began.

I flip Beast Boy over my stomach, and arise from the floor like a zombie. The Titans gasp at my actions, and begin their charge for me. I look around merrily at myself examining my body. I am not, Slade is. There is a big hesitation with every move my body makes. If Slade wants me to move left, I will go right. I don't want to hurt my friends. I hope they have figured it out, I am in no condition to explain to them what's going on.

When I talk, they hear Slades voice, they will not, and can't hear me whatsoever. If only they could, it would be so much easier to help me.

"Well, Titans, it seems I have startled you. Oh, look! My mouth moves when I talk, how I've missed that!" He says in amazement. I guess it's been a while since he has been, a normal human. Robin stands there with his jaw practically to the floor. Cyborg standing there with his sonic blaster out, but slowly lowers it to the floor, Realizing I am a threat, but still his friend. Raven hovering near Starfire, with her hood up. I suppose she is thinking, her eyes are closed. Starfire is, at her own pace, making her way to the floor near Robin. Beast Boy is still on the floor, trying to get up. I suppose I hurt him more then I thought, please let this end now. So that I may cease causing pain.

"Jewel? Slade? Who are you at this point?" Starfire blurts out. She strides over to poke me, possibly to see if I am a hologram of some sort. Without hesitation, Slade, or I, obtain her finger and pull her close. So close her nose almost touches mine.

"You don't really want to do that, do you?" Slade says. His voice echoing throughout the lair. Starfire cringes in fear, I fear for what may come.

Breaking free of my grasp, she runs over to Robin and hides behind his cape, helping Beast Boy up on her way. Beast Boy utters a sound of pain, a whimper that makes me think of a puppy.

_Please stop! I don't want to hurt them! Get out of me!_ I Scream at him, through my thoughts. He hears me, as if he couldn't, and chooses to talk out loud.

"Oh don't worry, technically I am the one hurting them. You are...sitting back and watching. Enjoy the program." The Titans are listening with anticipation. Leaning closer to me, holding on to every word.

I run over to where they are, and start the battle. Punching, kicking, taunting, and I was wining. I kick Robin in the face, and he falls to the ground. Starfire gets thrown into Raven, and falls into a pile on the floor. Beast Boy, tries to attack me, in a hesitant way, and I stop him. By picking him up, and holding him over my head like a trophy, ordering him to do the following:

"Lat it go green one! As if you'll ever get your little girlfriend back" He taunts. I throw him into the wall, my inside self cringing in fear. Once on the floor, he transforms into a bull. The time it takes Slade to force me to blink, he is on top of me, holding me down. I can't escape. I must remember to thank him, and tell him what a fantastic job he is doing. The other Titans regain their sense of awareness and get ready to help Beast Boy, only to find, he doesn't need it.

Beast Boy holds me down for a few seconds, it suddenly bursts into his head how to snap me out of my trance. He takes my face in his hand, and with the other.... Slaps me across the face. Yelling at me too stop this madness. Wether it was me or not, he was angry at someone.

Though I don't appreciate this, it had to be done. Though it's a small gesture, it work. One of Slades many flaws, his tricks are easily foiled. Slades spirit lifts out of my body, like a giant rock being taken off my stomach. I feel light, light like air, and then I feel like myself again. Not to heavy, and not to light. Beast Boy holds my face again, but this time not to hit me.

He takes my face and holds it at level to his. I squirm and I moan, and I make awkward sounds. I feel uneasy, there is now an aftershock going through my veins. My whole body tingles and stings with pain.

"Jewel? Jewel? Snap out of it!" He yells, shaking my head. The other Titans now circled around him and I, staring in confusing, and amazement.

I slowly open my eyes, the light hurts, and the fact that everyone is staring at me isn't helping.

"Are you okay?" Cyborg asks, crouching lower to our level. Looking at me with his red eye, he must be scanning for something, something like Slade.

"I'll explain later...if I can. Beast Boy.... Beast Boy, Get off!" I exclaim wiping my eyes and face, clean of evil. He looks down at me with puppy eyes, I think he doesn't want to get off. Maybe he enjoys holding me down, maybe he thinks something bad might happen.

"I can't, something bad might happen, he might go inside you again." The second he said that Jericho popped into my mind. His powers tie in with this in every way. His powers to go inside people, tie in with this distraction I call life. If he was here, things would make sense. He knows what to do when I go purple. He would save me, he would help me feel better. He would go inside me and give Slade what for, though that is a horrible idea. I wish I could see him again, just once. Maybe he could be a Titan in this tower. Maybe he could live with me again, I just want him back.

It all makes sense really, him being my brother. His powers being intwined with mine. To me this makes sense, though to everyone else...they probably wouldn't care.

"Beast Boy I think it's okay now-" Robin's cut off.

A howl is heard off in the distance, a howl like laughter. The ground shakes with rage, an army of robots comes out from behind Slade. There's an explosion, biggest one I've ever seen, that blows us back.

We slam into the walls, and poles of the lair. I hear loud thuds and moans of pain coming from my team mates. I hit my head off a pole, and I black out.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Beep, beep, beep. The sound of a machine beeps in my ears. This sound is new to me. It sound likes a machine from a hospital. I open my eyes, blinking rapidly so they adjust in this light fixture. I look around and there are cords laying across my face. I can't touch them, their already pulling on my skin. Oh the agony of my throbbing head, the cords, and the idea of being somewhere I am not familiar with.

Beast Boy is lying on a bed, along with the other Titans, cords are attached to them too. Suddenly it hits me, we're in trouble! This isn't a dream, this isn't a delusion. Something wrong is going to happen, and I am scared. I want to go home to the tower. I want to go see Jericho, I want this all to end now. I miss him, I need him here, if I was living with him....

No. I shouldn't even think that! If I never came here, I would've never met Beast Boy, or Starfire.... Or anyone.... And it was none of there business to even come to Tibet. Who sent them, and why?

"Beast Boy.... Beast Boy....! Wake up! Come on.... Please?" I produce a sound not related to the English language. I blow in his face {He hates that} to wake him from his heavy slumber. I blow towards him, and he cringes away. Come on BB. Wake up and help me.... Wait! I am big, I am my own person. I can do this myself. So what if I'm strapped to a bed. So what if I have some sort of wires attached to my head. So what if even the slightest shock, at this point would turn me purple. I can take care of myself.

I slowly pull my arm up, so my shoulder is touching my face. No such luck this way. Maybe there's a hidden switch-

A door from my left flips open. A shadowy figure emerges from the door away, accompanied by four other androids. I shut my eyes, in an attempt to appear as if I am asleep. They slowly make their way to Raven's bed with limitless sound. One of the androids are taking notes, while the others are messing with knobs and buttons. Slade walks over to Beast Boys bed, I flinch in fear of what may happen. He starts to touch his ear, pull it even, and checks the papers at the end of the bed.

What are they doing playing doctor? This is so stupid! But I can't make any noise, Slade might react. So I stay quiet. He turns to the androids on his heels.

"Well, I think we can wake our guests of honor now!" He says nodding to Beast Boy.

Will he wake them all? He only nodded to Beast Boy.... Will he take him away? Will he take me too? Will he take the Titans? What will he do to them? Will he harm them? Will he-

"But leave the girl. She's mine." He whispers to the rest of the androids.

I am scared, am I sweating? I need to get out, but how? I need to stay here with the teem, it's what Robin would do.

They slowly take the Titans out one by one. Raven, Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy is left there. I thought they were taking him?

He lies there motionless. His mouth open, lying on his back. His eyebrows slightly turned, so he looks preeminently mad. He looks dead. I hope to god he is alive. If he wasn't alive, I'd probably go with him. His skin is getting lighter and lighter. And his breathing is unstable. It makes me want to.... I can't stand lying here, this far away from him. Slade so close. It makes me want to puke. Or worse, go Purple. I shudder at the thought, surprisingly Beast Boy simultaneously shudders.

It is as if, we are the same people sometimes. So many times have gone by, where we have done the same things. I want a certain kind of food, he wants it to. I want to watch a certain kind of movie, he does too. I need to go to the bathroom, I think you get it.

Slade paces back and forth, across our beds. Thinking? Maybe. Planning? Maybe. Wanting to let us all go, and buy us ice cream? Not likely.

"You there! Come here... Yes you," he says mockingly. "Take him to the 23rd room, and her too. I have plans for them...!" He admits an evil laugh and walks off, while Beast Boy and I are left to be taken to who knows where.

We are rolled out of the room, as slow as possible. They want to 'be careful' I am assuming. Though I have no knowledge why they would do that.

The hallways of this strange place, have many fascinating traits. Sticky notes, no windows, different colored doors. The robots are saying things to me. They say 'it'll be ok', and 'just wait 'till Slade has his way with you!' That doesn't exactly help me, two different things at once. It makes my head spin. Beast Boy is ahead of me, and still asleep.

I know how to wake him up! I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner!

Squinting with all my might, I concentrate on leaving my body. Picturing me becoming Beast Boy, concentrating, concentrating. Leaving my body, thanking whoever there is to thank for the fact, that my spirit cannot be seen. Everything goes black, and I am somewhere new. Again.

Yes it's Beast Boys mind, And it seems filled with knowledge. Not exactly what I've heard about it.... I can see memories and likes, dislikes. Memories of his past life, before he was green. When he was normal. I noticed there is a small amount of memories, from this time. That worries me. I can see the time he became Beast Boy. What?!

Beast Boy? What happened to your life? Why did you think you could be strong? When you obviously couldn't. Why didn't you listen to your dad? Why did you have to impress no one? Your dad must've known your bravery and strength. Right? And is that... a monkey? Ok I have some serious questions when... If this gets over....

"Beast Boy? Beast Boy you there?" I yell. There is an echo about ten seconds long, before I get a response. A snore is all I get back... that's cheap!

"Beast Boy wake up!" I scream at him in anger. Sleep when I want his attention.... A sound of a choked up snore emerges from the darkness. Moaning starts, and the ground shakes like an earthquake. He's waking up!

"Beast Boy stop! Don't move...!" I say calmly. The ground stops, and all is quiet again. I hear Beast Boy, make a sound of confusion, and a figure appears beside me.

The figure is shaped like Beast Boy, except there is no face to it. There is no spirit. But it has to be him. It's the perfect outline of him. I can see that his arms are crossed, in away that indicates he's angry. At me? I am the one saving him.

"I was sleeping you know? Wait! Are you in me? Wait what's going on? He says grabbing his head. Him grabbing his head, makes me think of before. I wish it had never happened. I wish I had stayed in bed, or something. Then everything would've been better. We wouldn't be in this mess, and Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg, and I would be safe at home.

"Beast Boy I am in your mind. Don't be scared or anything. Who do I talk to? All I see is a figure." A say spinning around. Looking around I conclude, I am basically alone in here. I stand in a darkroom, in the middle of a spotlight. Apparently that means he's focusing on me. I guess.

"Well... o.k., here," A figure of him walks out, as plain as he is when we are in the outside world.. He looks so, peaceful in his mind. So calm, and relaxed. I almost want to just run up and hug him, but something in my gut is telling me I will pass through him.

"Is this better? I am not sure what's happening." He says to me, still rubbing his head. He looks up and down himself, as do I, and we switch. He looks so real, and so do I. I am not sure why I am so excited about this....

"That's.... Amazing!" I say in disbelief.

I walk up to him slowly. Hesitating with each step. He watches me confused. I make it to him, and pause. My hand extends to his face. Slowly, I touch him. The warmth of him send chills up and down my spine. It helps, it's so cold in here. A jolt of energy courses through my veins. It excites me that I can feel him. Wrapping my arms around him, is the best thing I've done yet. I love him, and I never want him to leave me.

"Well we've established that you can feel.... Now what's going on?" He says wrapping his arms around me. I love him! I love his everything! I missed his touch, I've missed his spirit. I think I've tuned him out. Did he say something?

"Jewel? Hello?" He says knocking on my head repeatedly. I guess he did say something. Oops.

"What? Oh sorry," I say looking deeply in his eyes. "I... um... What?" I stutter. I really wasn't listening. He looks at me with comedic eyes, mocking my surprised emotion towards him. I guess he didn't want to repeat himself....

"What-is-going-on?" He says in syllables. I giggle at his joke, it warms me when he stares into me. He's holding me by the shoulders, just looking, waiting for an answer.

The answer? 'Why were in here.' I don't know.... I really don't. I don't know where we are, or the rest of the Titans, or Aunt Elsie, or cousin Mandy, or Jericho. Or any of the people I've met in my life. I don't know why I had to leave Tibet to live with my Aunt. Jericho was taking perfectly good care of me. And who sent the social workers?

"Jewel? Hello? Come back to earth please!" Hands are waving by my face, and knocks on my head resume. My head starts pounding again.

"What? Oh um, I don't know what's going on."

"So you don't know how you got in here?"

"I did that." I say quickly. Making my point, before he could assume anything.

"Ok one things taken care of. Now why are you in here?" He says pointing his finger in every direction possible. I think he's annoyed. Oh well, he should be.

"Because, why do you think your asleep?" I say pushing him slightly as I grab his shoulders. He looks around, avoiding my eyes. Thinking, tapping his chin. He finally takes his shoulders, and raises them. I sigh and roll my eyes, swiftly so I can get this through his, sometimes thick skull.

"We were blown up! Well, I guess we were...." I say flinging my arms in the air. I act excited, to try to keep him calm. It usually works.

By this time, we've been talking for about two minutes. It feels as though it's been hours. I wonder where our bodies are now.

"Blown up? What are you talking about," He walks away. But swiftly turns around. I think he gets it now. "Wait...! Battle... purple... Boom?!" Yep he got it. He runs over and grabs me again.

"Ok explain what happened outside of here! And do I need to wake-"

"No! Not yet!" I cut him off again. Beast Boy doesn't normally have good ideas. So, I need to make sure he doesn't do anything wrong. Like waking up.... Not a good idea.

"Ok, but I will only say this once, ok?" He nods his head, and backs up. Sitting down cross legged, with his story face on, he wears a smile so big it leaves his face. I giggle, and join him on the floor. I need to tell him the tale of ten minutes ago. Yippee!

"well for starters, you woke me up from a dream about Jericho. So I am still mad about that.... On a more serious note, Slade-"

"Slade? What?" He shoves his finger in my face, poking my nose inward. He cut me off... only I can do that!

"Ok ok, I know. But don't interrupt me! There's allot of story to tell," I say waving my hands back and forth. "Now to get back to the story:

"Slade captured Starfire, and like I said before, you woke me up. So I am still angry about that." I roll my eyes at him. He mocks me by doing the same, and I smirk.

"Anyway.... Starfire was captured, and We were all like 'oh no!' And we went down town. I hit my head off a tree, and it hurt like allot! You came over and helped me up.... Thank you by the way!" He smiles, and tries to make muscles... not much to be seen....

"Yes, moving on... So we made our way to the forbidden man-hole. You know, the forbidden 'man-hole'. There were workers, and I guess we didn't disturb them... but still, they kinda bug me and like-"

"You know you aren't the best story teller...?!" I stare at him. I am not impressed.

"Ok ok go ahead." He winks and rocks back and forth.

"Well, then ok.... Robin kicked down the door, and we were all like 'oh no,' again. Then Slade disappeared, and my head started to hurt," His eyes widen in fear. I knew that would be his reaction. He is concerned for me, and I am grateful. "Yes, yes I know.... And then Slade went inside of me. And like I was him, or something.... Oh! And does your stomach hurt?"

"Yeah a little.... Why? what did you do?" He says holding his stomach.

"I um, flipped you over.... Sorry!" I say quietly to him. Again, his eyes get bigger. And I touch his shoulder, showing him I am sorry. He puts his hand over mine, and smiles. A deep smile that takes me on a journey.

"So, did you flip me? Or was it Slade?"

"Slade."

"Oh. Ok." He says rolling his eyes.

"It was!" I say pushing him slightly. He nods his head in disbelief. Now I'm angry.

"Don't make me hurt you!" I say swiftly! I get a vibe that he has given up, and I smile.

"Ok, I believe you. So what happened next?" He says with an eager tone, to get this story rolling again.

A bang erupts from the back of me, and made me jump. He morphs into a cat, and jumps a foot high. A rumbling sound appears, and then a type of earthquake crumbles the nothingness away. A light opens. A picture is clear. We really were in his mind, and now we can see? See a picture. A picture of a hospital room?

"What's going on?" He says walking over to me. He lays his hands on my shoulders. The top of my head barely reaches his chin. But we are the same age of fifteen.

"I think, your awake?!" I say smiling. Good he's awake, now we can get out and kick some robot butt!

His eyes are open yet nothing happens. We can not here him breath, is he dead? He can't be dead, HE is still alive. All this hurts my head. It must hurt his too, his hands replace his face. I look to the sides, investigating my surroundings. Not much to be seen.

"Can you control, yourself?" I say turning around, as if I am dancing. He shrugs, great response. I shrug back, and smirk... He moves his eyes around and around.

I look to my back, turning to face his eyes, and the scenery of the room spins and spins. Looking all around the room, it seems to be a room. Just a room, but also a white room of darkness.

"Turn around..." I say flexing my arm around.

He does as I command, and my body is to the side of him. I look unconscious, with my head to the side and my mouth open. I look dead.... Am I?

"Jewel? Are you...." He chokes up at the last words.

No.... No.... I'm not.... I mean.... No.... Shutting my eyes, tightly. And squinting my face slightly. I open my eyes again. My body twitches some.

"I'm not dead! I'm in a trance...." That's even worse.

"Jewel...." He says in a I-can't-beleive-you-did-that way.

"What else was I supposed to do?" I say turning to him and cocking my head to the side. He looks mad at me. I know I can get testy some times... but I really can't control it. Getting my body mind, and soul taken over around the average of twice a week can get stressful. And it rubs off on me sometimes. Maybe I truly am evil. My father was evil. But my brother.... He is good. He's found the light, while I wonder through a tunnel.

"Well you.... Forget it.... I think you should go back to your body...."

"Ok but wait 'till I wake up...." He nods a few times and smiles. I walk towards him slowly. An abrupt stop, arms in the air, and the warmth of his suit against mine. He holds me close and warm. Just standing there is all I need.

I turn from him, and sit cross legged. Concentrating on one thing: My soul being lifted from his body. Transforming into myself, once again. Waiting for the enormous wait to be put back onto me.

Chapter 3

I end up as me once again, and slowly regain the feeling of weight. Opening my eyes, and looking around, I see the white room described from the illustration. A door, but no windows, no sticky notes... nothing. I look over to my partner, and he seems restless. He tosses, and turns, with what little space he has. He's unsteady, he's wary of waking up, he wants to go home. All of this, I can collect from his squinting face. His eyes suddenly burst open, and my nose tingles with tears of frustration. His eyes move around the room, taking it all in. Chained, he struggles to get up, he looks at me frustrated. I raise my eyebrow, and he understands. He, himself, has forgotten about his power....

He shifts into a fly and swarms out of the chains. Only to re-form up in the air. Not the brightest idea in my opinion. He falls about ten feet down, and lands on his feet. Like a skilled cat. Though I should expect his animal wits by now. He quickly paces over, and unties me from the bed. The second his skin touches mine, I become Nausea.

I get up while holding my stomach, and he understands. He puts his hand on my back, to help support my aching body. automatically pulling me into a hug. The hug was warm, which was good, cause I was frozen. The chains felt as if they were bathed in dry ice. He sits next to me on the bed, with out pulling me off of him. I lie there in his arms, giving in to his hug.

"What happened? Did you do this to my head?" He says, pulling at his hair. My mind immediately fluttered to the past 10 minutes. Full of arguments, and planning.

"You don't remember?"

"I remember. It's just.... ugh." That's normal. It usually causes people pain when I go in their minds. Once they try to recall what happened, pain. Pain happens.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I pat his head continuously, until he looks back up. once he does, I smile. But, there was a bang at the door.

He scrambles to pick me up, like a baby. Carrying into a corner, under a blanket. Does he really think we're invisible? He puts his finger on his lips. I nod in approval. We sit there for what seems like hours. Though it's been seconds.

The door fly's open, and ricochets off the wall with a bang. I jump, but Beast Boy clutches me tighter. We can't see what's going on, the blanket is to old and thick.

"What! Where are they?!" Someone yells. Neither of us can say weather or not it was robot or not.

"I don't know. We need to go find look. Bosses going to go crazy!" Footsteps speed away. All is silent.

Silence. All I can hear is our breathing. Mine slightly faster, and louder. He keeps is eyes forward, narrow and still. It seems he focussing. His pointy ears, twitching, listening for a sign. A sign of another presence. Yet nothing.

His eyes find mine. He stares for a few seconds. Not saying anything. Looking past me?

"Hello?" I say. I remove my hand, from his grasp, and snap in his face.

He blinks rapidly. Looking up and down, up and down, up and down.

"What?"

"What were you doing?" I say, balling my hands up in fists. I place my hands directly under my chin. He quickly reacts.

"No no, just thinking...." He trailed off somewhere in the distance. I pat his head again. And mouth, 'it's ok!'

I squirm out of his lap, and scurry away. I feel his hand grab the back of my shirt. I shake his grip away, and pop my head out of the blanket.

The doors wide open, and the cool air from a vent flutters in. Compared to the white lonely room, the hall way is a darkish brown. The sticky notes are there, and some bolted up windows. I stand up and brush myself off. Straitening out my black flowing hair, I feel a breeze. Which tells me Beast Boy is standing up as well.

"So, where do we go now?"

"And your asking me because?"

"Because, you know what this place looks like. And, I was unconscious. So I win!" I roll my eyes. And turn back around to face the door. Trying to remember all that happened. I start swaying back and forth. Shifting weight from one side to another. I start walking away slowly. Not realizing what I'm doing. He reaches out for my sleeve again.

"Um, Dude? Where are you going? Don't forget me!" I didn't realize what I was doing! And now I feel bad. When I space out, it's not exactly my fault.

"Oh... Um.... Sorry. Oh right. Follow me." I say grabbing his green hand. Pulling it tighter into mine. He's sweating, as always.

While we walk silently down the hall, I start to space again. Though he's only a few centimeters away, and facing the back of me, he knows. My mind wanders freely through past thoughts, and old memories. I think about the little things in life that make me happy. Which somehow lead to a sad movie I watched with the whole team last week. Which brought me to Jericho. Which reminded me, how much I would love to be back in Tibet. I loved my life in Tibet. The fishing, and the music. My singing combined with Jericho's guitar. It was all so magical.

And what we didn't get to do. We could never have a real talk. And since I had no mother around....

But I know it wasn't his fault. It was my fathers fault, his evil ways. And, If Jericho never saved me, I would be that way as well. I would be stealing things, and taking names. But thanks to what he did, I am-

"Jewel Where are you going? Their right there?!" Beast Boy stands in front of a door. I am a few doors down, standing there, confused. I raise my eyebrow. Beast Boy comes over, and grabs my hand, tugging me along to the door.

"Heh, thanks." I say tripping over my feet. He glances back at me, and again I feel small.

This was the room, the Titans still lay in the same alignment. My heart skipped a beat when I saw Robin there. He looked so helpless.

"Come on we have to help them." He said, so focused. I could detect no emotion. He must be hurting.

Untying them was difficult. Who knew robots could be so precise! With each screw up, I would slice my finger with my nail. Soon after my fingers would be red. Beast Boy wasn't talking, or looking over here every time I breathed in quickly. In the time it took me to unknot Starfire's hand, Beast Boy freed Robin.

Almost instantly Robin jumped up and screamed Slades name.

"Dude, calm down!" Beast Boy grabs his shoulder, as an effort to calm him. Robin quickly turns his head back and forth. Surveying his surroundings.

"What's going on?" He says facing me.

As if this is my fault! Here I am trying to help. Even though this is only my second battle with them, I am very educated. I've taken the corse, I've beat the drill robots. I know what I am doing.

"Um. We're trapped in Slades- his game, and there looking for Beast Boy and I." I say returning to the knot.

I feel arms on my waist. A familiar feeling. My hands freeze up, looking in to his eyes, he nods his head to the side. Scooting over to the side, he assists me in untying Starfire.

Robin on the other hand, isn't exactly happy. Even hearing the word 'Slade' makes him want to throw something out the window. To bad the windows are boarded up.

In silence, we finish untying everyone. And one by one I need to explain what had happened. And every time, their eyes get bigger, and they say 'Oh my.' Or something along those lines. What lies ahead, Slade.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Walking down the hall, holding his hand, we pass note after note. They inform us of his favorite color, when his birthday is, and what he plans to do during the weekend. I don't know what goes through his head. Beast Boy looks at me with confusion. I look back, and wonder to my self, why aren't we sitting in a corner talking? I would much rather be with him alone. I wouldn't even mind watching one of his scary movies. Snuggling up to him pretending to be scared, just so I could dig my head into his chest. Either way, I'd be with him

Robin, in front of us, halts to a stop. In the middle of the hall way, he turns to face all of us, in one swoop of his heels.

"Jewel," He calls me up. I hesitate letting go of Beast Boy's hand, Yet I must because Bird Boy Robin needs me.

"What did I do?" Ever since I moved in, that's my go to response.

"Nothing. Where do we go next? We want out." At that, everyone looked confused. They thought another battle was going to take place, and so did I. "I'm not putting the team in danger! Jewel?"

"Um. T-to be honest, I don't know. I woke up in the weird hospital room." I said, looking down. Twiddling with my fingers, I scurry back to Beast Boy. He puts his arms around me, and I dig my head into his chest. Just like in my thoughts.

Robin, angrily, takes out his communicator and scopes out our location. Why didn't he do that first? It's beyond me why he always puts me on the spot. Robin doesn't really like me, and I have no clue why.

"Yes, We're only a few feet under ground! Cyborg, you think you could blast us out?" He says pointing up. Peeking out from Beast Boy's chest, Cyborg nods and creates a cannon with his arm. Pointing his cannon up, it charges with a hiss. Everyone covers there ears. Within the first couple seconds of the hissing, Beast Boy takes his hands and presses them to my head. Adding pressure whenever he thinks he can.

"Heads up!" He says smirking.

"Heads... DOWN!" Screams Beast Boy into the sky. Raven gives him a look of disgust, before she puts her hood up over her eyes. Starfire crouches down on the floor, and to all of our surprises, Robin goes down with her and holds her close to him.

"Booyah!" Cyborg shouts in to the air. The ceiling collapses, and rubble falls everywhere. On us. The floor. Everywhere. Raven, looked as if she would fall over from a concussion.

What was left of the ceiling, was now on the floor, what came from the new skylight, was sunshine! It was, what seemed to be mid day.

Oh the thought of returning home. Even if we go there to clean. At least we're as far away from this mess as possible.

"Okay guys, go home."

"Robin, what about you?" Starfire complains. We all look at them, now standing. She looks hurt.

"I'm staying behind to find Slade. I want you all to go home. Cyborg, I want you to take scans of everyone. I don't know what he thought he could do, but it isn't over yet." He smacks his fist into his hand. Turning to walk away, Starfire puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Please Robin, why can't we come? I-we promise to be safe." She says, pleading for a chance to stay with him.

I want to go home. They seem to have forgotten how dangerous it is to be here. I had wires on me. Who knows what he wanted to do. Who knows what information he could've been sucking out. I don't go looking for danger. I run in the opposite direction.

"Starfire, I promise, I won't do anything rash." He says taking her hand.

"Rash? You need cream?" She says turning her head to the side. I can feel a rumble from the inside of Beast Boy. I giggle along. The poor girl will never understand the ways of humans. Neither will I.

"Starfire, Please? Just go home and lie down. It's been a long...however long it's been. Please? I'll be home soon." He lets her hand drop, and walks down the hall. Disappearing around the corner, in the blink of an eye. Starfire hangs her head in defeat, and turns to face us.

"Come on Star, lets go home." Cyborg reaches his hand out, and lays it on her shoulder. Picking him up, we appear on the other side of the hole, and embrace the world.

The light stings my eyes, but once they adjust, I am forced to take in the realization of where we were the whole time, Apple St.

Apple St. Where I lived when I was with my Aunt. Of coarse Slade would choose this place. The most traumatic place in the world, besides Tibet. The streets smelled the same. Garbage was everywhere. Someone was sleeping in the alleyway.

My old apartment, lived a few blocks away. If my Aunt saw me... My Aunt still believes I ran away. Thinks I went to be with the circus, because of my powers. She never liked me, never appreciated what I could do. I know she always wished I never was.

So if that was the case, why did she take me away from Jericho? Why was I forced to leave the serene, beauty of the Tibetan Mountains? I'm still not even sure it was her. It was peaceful, and a perfect place to live, but when They came for me....

_Blinking, I rubbed my eyes as an attempt to become conscious again. Throwing the blanket to the side, I jump up and greet the day with a smile. A tap on my shoulder tells me I am not alone. A swirl of my heel, and I am facing the only other soul on the mountain. His eyes sparkle, for the day has greeted him back, with a few chirps of a bird here and there. I hug his waist, and run off to find my basket. Again his hand reaches out to touch me. I turn again confused. He points to the table on the other side of the cottage. A full jar of berries sits there, mounded like a ruler. _

_ "You're fast!" I exclaim walking over to the table. Looking again, he smiles and shrugs. He's so modest._

_ Just then, there's a knock on the door. We look at each other, and look at the door again. A second knock erupts along with the words, " Open up, FBI." _

_ My heart skips a beat. I walk slowly backwards until I hit the wall. Even then, I press myself closer and closer. Jericho takes my hand and rubs it, trying to calm me. Walking over to the door, he trips over his feet. Stumbling, that means he's nervous. I would be to. He opens the door, slowly. Two men are waiting for him on the other side. Twice his size, wearing suits, They hold out a badge. {Like that made a difference.} I stumble to hide under the table, the clothe sheltering me in. Knowing I'll need to come out anyway to translate._

_ "Hello, are you Jericho? If not is he home?" He says, crouching down trying to become his size. The nerve._

_ Jericho walks over to me, and lifts the table clothe. I'm caught. Rolling my eyes, I stand up, and walk back over to the door angrily._

_ "This is Jericho how may we help you." I say pouting and not looking them in the eyes. They look at each other, and then back to us. _

_ "Uh?"_

_ "Mute." Is all I have to say. They understand._

_ "Oh, well, Okay, and you?"_

_ "I?" I say, looking at them. Jericho taps my back. I stop. I'll listen to him, and I know what I am doing is disrespectful. Yet, in the back of my mind, I really don't care._

_ "You can translate, is all I mean." He says flapping his hands around._

_ "Yes, I can. What would you like?" Now I'm being nicer. Though I' d rather puke. I'm not fond of people trying to intrude. It's my-our house. They have no business being here. This is why we live in Tibet, on a mountain, in the middle of no where._

_ "Well, were from child services, and we've received a call from...anonymous. Who have informed us, about the way you are living, and this isn't up to standard."_

_ My jaw dropped to the floor. I was frozen in time. No where to run. My bare feet sweating onto the floor boards. I knew what that meant. They wanted me out. Foster home? To easy. I have no family, no friends. Except the village people who live at the bottom, but they hardly know me. _

_ I wasn't paying attention, so when they started staring at me, I knew I forgot something. The taller one gestured to Jericho. I turn to him, and he signs something out. _'Who would she be living with?'

_ What?_

"Jewel? Jewel are you okay?" I'm being shaken. Blinking, I shake my head, on my own.

Beast Boy is sitting next to me, holding my shoulders. We're out to pizza. I don't know how we got here, but we're here.

"How did I-" He smiles widely. I realize, he did it. He might of carried me, or guided me. I don't really know.

"Beast Boy men handled you the whole way." Raven says rolling her eyes. I glance over for only a second, but then return my gaze to his big, green eyes. We smile at each other, gazing, Holding each others hands.

"Yo, BB. What do you want? BB?" Cyborg throws a straw at Beast Boys head. Almost reaching his eye, which makes me gasp.

"Ow, dude!" He says rubbing the side of his face.

Starting a conversation about toppings, the Boys voices rise. They also soon arise from the table. Typical.

I look over to Raven, she's embarrassed to be with us at all. I then look at Starfire, Her head is hanging, eyes skimming her hands under the table. She looks so depressed, so lonely.

"Star, is everything okay?" I say scooting closer, the argument echos in the background. She looks up at me, her eyes looking soar.

"Oh Jewel, I-I'm so worried for Robin. He did insist we go on without him, but I wish I wouldn't have listened, and I know I am being silly for saying these things, but I am truly worried." She looks back down, sniffling a time or too. I am immediately stricken with melancholy. I franticly search the table, but there is no mustard to be found.

"You know Robin can do this," I say, touching her hands. "He trains almost everyday, he knows his surroundings. I'm sure he'll be fine." I smile once she looks up. She smiles meekly, and stands. Walking towards the Boys, her eyes glow green. Ravens arm reaches out to stop her, but it does nothing.

"Stop!" She yells, both go flying off into the distance. Somehow they synchronized movement, and hit the wall at the same time, and rubbed their heads the same time. I was impressed. It all looked so choreographed. Starfire walks back to the table, and sits, as if nothing happened.

"Ugh, Starfire?" Raven says looking strait into her eyes. She nods, and walks away.

Confused, I get up as well. I look at Raven before I decide to move. She nods in disapproval, I take her advice, she knows more about her then I will ever. I don't want to look like a fool, so I start towards the Boys.

First I help up Beast Boy, he's a little lighter then Cyborg. We work together to help Cyborg back to his feet. I walk them back over to the table in silence, we stop to let Cyborg walk over to his seat. Before Beast Boy sits, I point him in the direction of Raven. With her heeling powers, I bet his back would be fine.

I do trust him around with Raven, and I know that before I came along, they could've been together, but, I have nothing to fear. I know everything about him, and he's told me many times how happy he is to know me.

Ravens hands glow a special white, and she touches them to Beast Boys back. He always thinks I am jealous, but truly, I'm not jealous. Thinking I am, he takes my hand, and holds it under the table.

"So, do we get two pizzas, or one split?" We all stare at Cyborg, he blushes. "Got it." He gets it. He goes inside and orders a pizza, half vegetarian, half pepperoni. When he comes back, his face looks scared, and confused.

"Yo, Jewel, Raven, can you guys go see if Starfire is in the bathroom? I thought I heard something." He sits down and starts fiddling with the salt a pepper shaker. Raven stands, and grabs a hold of my shirt. Just missing the ground, I go and follow her. We walk into the building, and, of coarse, all the eyes are on us. The dark red walls, lighted by small light bulbs lit everywhere. Some paintings of pizza, and old people hang on the wall. I always thought this place looked to fancy for a pizza place. The bathrooms, are another few feet away, and already I hear someone talking furiously. Sounding angry, and sad at the same time.

I speed up, passing Raven, and push through the door. Starfire is standing over the sink, yelling into a communicator. I am instantly stricken with confusion. Who is she talking to? What's going on?

"Starfire?" Raven peeks through the door, pushing me closer. Starfire looks at me and mumbles something into the communicator, and shuts it. She smiles widely at us, with her hands behind her back. Pretending nothings going on.

"Ugh, what was all that-"

"What? I don't know what you are speaking about!" She laughs slyly, and sprints back to the table. Ravens faces is confused, with her one eyebrow raised.

"Okay...well.... I smell pizza!" I say, and awkwardly scrunch past Raven and run to the table.

Maybe she was talking to Robin? Maybe the police? Maybe her home planet? I'm not sure. That was all to weird for me, and I invented weird. I once had an hour long conversation with Cyborg about feet! Only to be broken up by Ravens psychic powers, but, what was Starfire planning?

"Hey glad ya'll could join us! Oh sorry, Jewel come here! Jewel this is Bumblebee. Bumblebee, this is Jewel." Sitting next to Cyborg is a girl to be about three inches shorter then him. Her outfit catches my eye, with her black and yellow stripes, and wings! What's on her belt? Wires? I'm not sure. She extends her hand. I take it, she has a strong grip!

"Hi," I say shyly. I'm not all for meeting new people. "Nice to meet you."

"Well, it's great to meet you too!" She says smiling the biggest smile I've ever seen. "Cyborg has told me allot about you!" Is that a good thing? Should I be offended?

I just smile, and sit back down next to Beast Boy. His one hand finds my waist, and we all chow down.

Entering a conversation, about how dead the Titans east is. No one ever wants to invade them, and they get about three bad guys a month! Which isn't much of a threat! Then we enter the recent event of the Slade situation. Which made me think: We were just captured, and possibly experimented on, and we are in the middle of town, eating pizza, this isn't what Robin wanted! We should be home trying to figure out what just happened, but, it's not in my power to say anything. I'm still the newbie.

"So, where's everyone else?" Beast Boy says, right after he shoves a giant piece of pizza in his mouth. He chews with his mouth open, until everyone stares at him, to stop. I couldn't care less.

"Their back at the tower. Aqualad wasn't feeling well, and Mas and Menos, well, I didn't know what they were saying. They just ran away and started dancing. I'm not sure what was happening!" She says laughing. I look at Beast Boy, not knowing who those people were. Of coarse, I wouldn't, it just makes me feel even more stupid.

We got finished eating, and Bumblebee had to go back to the tower. We said our good byes, and gave out hugs, and she walked off.

"How are we going to get home?" I whispered to Beast Boy. He started to smile, and laugh to himself. 'What?' I mouthed. He just rolled his eyes, and dragged me along with the others. This was probably going to astound me, whatever it is. Though I've been here awhile, I still have no clue what is going on half the time.

Cyborg presses a button on his arm, and an engine is heard off in the distance. The 'T' car appears in front of us, in the blink of an eye. I gasp, and Beast Boy whispers "Told you so."

We all pile in, one by one. Excluding Robin, there's room for me up front with Cyborg. No one's talking, no ones moving. It's all so dead and quiet. You'd think I'd enjoy this, this being a time to think to myself. Yet from everything that has happened, I'd rather sleep then think.

I begin to sing a song in my head. I slow song, that isn't to fast, or too bumpy. Watching the tree's, water, and everything else pass by.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once at the tower, we all disperse to our own rooms. Again I am stricken with confusion. Robin told us too find out what had happened to us. I still feel I shouldn't say anything. I'm in no position, to speak.

Back into Beast Boys room, alone, it's a mess. Clothes everywhere, but most of them _are _mine.... I decide, it's time to tidy up. What a mess Slade-father-_he, _has made.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Jewel, come on out!" A masculine voice.

"Who, what, when, where, and why?" I say without missing a beat. A long pause, and then a response.

"Everyone, tests, now, common room, because Robin said so." I smile at his wit. Putting down the hamper, I walk slowly to the door. It swings open, and Cyborgs face appears about two feet above me. He smiles as well, and pushes me along the way.

We walk along the dark halls in silence. Passing door after door, leading to different rooms. Mostly, they aren't my friends rooms. Some are places where we can play, train, and communicate, and one room, which we can't help passing, is the observation room. I might go there more then I should, but, that's because, I am almost just as human as Robin. I bruise allot easier then, Cyborg would, and Pain can cause purple, and purple can cause more pain. Furthermore I've been going purple, since Jericho and I left Slades grasps. Slade could be behind the whole thing, he could've injected something in me, or anything along that line.

_Jericho and I were on bus fifteen, he didn't know where we were going to go. I was just about to fall asleep, it was about one in the morning. The only other people on the bus was an old man, who was sitting in the front, and an old woman, who sat a row or so apart from him. They yelled at each other every now and then. Hard to tell if they were a couple or not. I snuggled into Jericho's chest, and tried to nod off. He scooted to into the corner and lied down. _

_ The bus finally stuttered to a halt, and the woman and man got off. We were the last ones left. Jericho fell asleep, I knew because his breathing finally evened. I just tried to be perfectly quiet, I didn't want him to awake, but before the bus started up again, the bus driver came out back to see us. Did we do something wrong? I guess it was very late, and he must want to go home._

_ His wrinkled face looked so depressed, and sleepy. His eyes made slits, and his thin lips uttered a sound of annoyance._

_ "Where are you supposed to be going?" He said getting close to my face. Jericho just slept on, and I got scared. I decided to wake him up, but in the end, I really didn't want to. His eyes flutter off sleep, and he nods his head to the side. Once he sees the man, is when he really is awake. Looking at me, I explain what he wants. He signs out, 'here is good.' The old mad bus driver is confused. _

_ "He says here is good." I say, looking at them both. _

_ "All right?" He says shrugging. He walks back to his chair and opens the door again. Jericho stands up and turns to me, Picks me up, and walks down the aisle. _

_ Off the bus, there's and alleyway and a dumpster. The bus speeds away with a rumble, and the gravel on the ground shakes. He resists to put me down, and walks on through the alley. Finding a suitable side of a dumpster, he sets me down._

_ "Jericho? What are you doing?" I say rubbing my eyes. He tells me to stay here for a second, and don't move. I'm alone within the next minute. There's smoke on the ground, and it smells like old coffee, and dead rats. I lay my head on my arm, and close my eyes. I fall asleep, and I dream of a dog. This dog, try's to bite me, and when I slap it on the face, my father appears, and then takes me away from Jericho. I wake up, to a dog in my face, and I jump. Crying, my head starts pounding, and my arms flail. It's harder to breath, and my eyes cross. Screaming, I thought I was going to die. I heard voices in my head, and I was closer to blacking out, with every second. Jericho did eventually here me, but, it was almost to late._

The giant grey doors open with a swoosh, and the Titans, {Minus Robin} Were standing around a chair. Wires coming from the TV are lying everywhere. I look up at Cyborg, and he stares straight ahead.

I turn to walk away, and Raven and Starfire seem to be waiting for me. They forcefully take my arms, and drag me toward the couch. Plopping me down next to Beast Boy, who grabs my arm.

"Ugh guys? Why so much force?" I say looking at each of their faces. They pause what they're doing, but return to work just as instantly.

Cyborg picks me up, and walks over to the chair. He moves, even more robotized then, then Cyborg.

"Cy-Cyborg, Cyborg put me down! Cyborg stop! Cut it-ow! Cut it out! Put me...down!" He plops me down in the chair, and straps me in. I scream at him to let me out. They all look at me with dead eyes, even Beast Boy holds my legs down. I struggle, and wriggle around.

"Stop squirming or _I'll_ hold you down myself!" Raven holds her fist up at me, her eyes glow a black color. The computer beeps a few times, and the TV statics away. Starfire takes many different colored chords, and starts attaching them to my head. I squirm, and resist as much as I could, but Starfire is a strong alien. Raven holds my head back, while Starfire finishes the wires.

Just then, as I'm sick with confusion, there's a sound coming from the hall. Footsteps, charging towards the room. Of coarse this is no time to stop struggling, or screaming. I do try to distract them.

"Wait, there's someone coming! Guys.... Ow get off! Guys!" I scream. I start getting dizzy from being restrained and frustrated. I get queasy, and begin fading out again.

The entry way door burst off the hinges, and falls to the ground. Many people are standing in the way, but, I can only make out two. Bumblebee, and Robin. Yet there was four others standing around them. All boys, different sizes and colors. Two of which were twins, I at least knew that. Another looked like a Robin clone, but I could tell the difference. Another was dressed in blue, with long black hair.

The Titans I knew, were all staring at them, it didn't look like they remembered them. They looked like they were about to bite the guests heads off. I had fear for them, but once I uttered Robins name, the battle begun.

The to little twins shouted something in Spanish, I knew enough to decode it as Spanish. Clapping hands, they reappeared next to me, and started to get me out. Being unsuccessful, they speak quick Spanish towards each other.

"_¿Qué ahora hacemos?_ **{What do we do now?}**" The one with a plus-sign on his chest says.

"_I don' t sabe…. ¡La espera I lo consiguió!_ **{I don't know.... Wait I got it!}**" The other says, he has a minus on his chest. They clap hands again, and appear in the kitchen, looking for something.

Meanwhile in the battle, Robin and his clone were working together to bring down Cyborg. While the blue dude shoved Starfire outside, apparently, his power involves water. Bumblebee was taking Raven and Beast Boy down. Everyone else taking down a different person every so on. If I was free, well, I guess I wouldn't do much. I'm really not that exciting, or good at fighting. I'm still not as trained as I could be.

The twins return within seconds of their absence, with a knife! Are they going to kill me? I didn't really understand what they were talking about before.... It's a possibility.

Okay, maybe not. They quickly cut up the wires, and pull them from my head. I think of the Spanish word for thanks.

"Gracias?" I say, unsure of what I was saying. They nod and smile, but their gone as quickly as they came. They run over to help their friends, I turn to around to look.

I can't bring myself to run over to help them just yet. My legs buckle up at the sight of my friends, hurting each other. My old friends, my new friends. What is this world coming to? Why are all my friends brains been washed? Slade must be behind this. There isn't a doubt in my mind.

Suddenly, I'm bashed into a wall. Raven hits me over the head with something, something hard. I ram into the wall, and hit my leg off the counter. Falling to the ground, I cringe in fear at the sight of Raven floating towards me. Smiling. Beast Boy joins her, and walks closer, and closer. I scream, but alas my calls go unanswered for what seemed like hours.

It felt like a cheesy horror film. The ones I'd watch with Beast Boy. The ones where I would pretend to be scared, just to get closer to him. Where everyone else would just scoff, and go to bed earlier. Which would leave us alone, just to be together.... That's all I want. Not all this drama. In the end, I sometimes wish I didn't have powers. I did just say that, I don't want powers!

Yet, then I never would have met these people. I wouldn't have been taken away from Jericho, but, I would've never had met Beast Boy.

This is all so confusing. I, guess, I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Now, be a good little girl and stay still." Raven holds me up in her psychic energy. I can't move, but I can scream. Which is all I do, I scream, I scream until it hurts. Maybe it would damage Cyborgs sonic frequency, and he would tumble over. Giving Robin and his clone a chance to help me.

To my surprise, something along those lines accrues. My screaming, plus the twins shouting in Spanish, the Titans shake their heads. Thus, falling to the floor. Robin runs over, and catches me before I hit the floor. He places me on the couch, or what was left of it. Cyborg blasted about one-third of it.

Bumblebee flutters over to aid Cyborg, while the blue dude carries Starfire back into view. Robin and his clone check out Beast Boy, and Raven.

My head becomes dizzy again. I can't stand this! I want to help people, and I want to not be a burden, but I can't help people if I keep blacking out like this.

My stomach starts aching. Bumblebee comes over and touches my face with her hand.

"Are you okay, Hun?" She says, her eyes sparkle. I don't want to cause a scene, so I say the first excuse that comes to mind.

"Yes, I'm fine. So much drama in one day I suppose...." I believe this is the first time she's heard my voice. She smiles, and looks away for at least a second.

"Is it your stomach, or your head?" I'm astounded by that assumption. How would she possibly know?

"Stomach." I whisper. She nods. "I don't want a scene! What can I do to help my friends?" I say looking around. "What's going on?"

I feel like a young child who needs to be taught about life. How to be loved and lost, what happens when you die. I feel so ignorant....

"The most we can do is make sure their comfortable, okay?" I nod and get up. It's difficult, but I make it over to Beast Boy.

He lies there, his body meek in the battle of conciseness. I put my hand on his forehead, it's warm, but not too warm. His mouth hangs open, and I can here him breathe. Everyone else is lying on the ground as well. I rub Beast Boys chest, and his breathing becomes louder. I try to serenade him to talk.

"Beast Boy, Beast Boy wake up. Come on open your eyes." I try to encourage him.

"Jewel, let him rest. Can you help me move them over there?" Robin points to a side of the room. I nod my head, and stand up. A thought enters my mind, that might make things easier.

"Yes, but before I do, do you mind introducing me to the rest of the crew?" I say gesturing towards the others.

"Huh? Oh uh, right. This is Speedy." The clone was up first. Speedy. Red hair neatly plastered to his face. A mask resembling Robin's, and a bow and arrow set.

"That's Aqualad." The blue dude. He leans to one side and smiles.

"Oh, and this is Mas and Menos." The two Spanish twins.

"_Mas and Menos Podemos sí!_ **{yes we can!}**" They run around the tower. Once they return, their standing Mas is on Menos's shoulder.

They all come over and smile at me, like robots. They all seem trained to do these things. I wave, and someone coughs. My heart flutters at the thought that one of my friends are better. I turn to Starfire, and she's holding her head and coughing. She's awake! That's, that's amazing. I thought for sure she was...never mind.

"Robin?" She moans and looks up and around. Robin quickly runs over and aids to her wine.

"It's okay. We're going to figure this out, and bring Slade down." His voice grew deeper toward the end. She just smiled, and turned her head back down.

A short while after that, the other Titans started to wake up. Coughing, moaning, and Rubbing their heads, Now they must know how it feels to be me. Once Beast Boy woke up, I couldn't fight the urge any longer. I dove for him, and wouldn't let go. Weekly, he hugged back. Mas and Menos, ran to the kitchen each time someone woke up. Retrieving a glass of water each time. It must've helped, because I could see it in their eyes. Cyborg needed to fix something, so he leaves when he awoke. Bumblebee assists him, so we're two people short.

The little voice in the back of my head keeps wishing Beast Boy would take me away. I want to make him feel better. I don't want him to feel as bad as I have.

"Are you okay?" I say, brushing the top of his head. His hair is to short to get in his face, but I don't care. His skin is so soft. As soft as fur, a little ironic isn't it?

"Yeah.... What happened?" He says. His head falls back into the grasp of my hands. Continuing to cradle his head, I giggle.

"That's what we're tying to figure out right now." I say gently. I continue to stroke his head, and the room goes silent. Their not looking at me, But they are writing things down. "What'chya writing?"

"Huh? Oh, progress reports." Robin waves the clipboard around, and returns to work immediately.

Forgetting about everyone else, I return my gaze to the innocent creature I hold. Hoping and silently praying everything could return to normal at once. Thinking about everything we've been through. Hoping this could've just never happen.

He hods back off, and I am called over by Robin.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Well, I think I finally deciphered the code!" The mechanic shouts in the air. "Yo, Star! BB! Rea! Wake up! I know exactly what went down!" He walks over to Beast Boy, and grabs his head. Robin runs over and shakes Starfire's shoulder, and Speedy touches Ravens shoulder. They all wake up, thanks to the screaming of Beast Boy.

The rooms blackish, with a few beds. Monitors are set up everywhere, and wires hung from them. There were belt type chains on the bed that aren't being used, but I knew why those were there, and they have been used before.

"Dude! Why did you do that!"

"What? Robin?"

"What's going on? Who's beating up Beast Boy? Why...why aren't I apart of it?"

Their all awake now. They all squirm, and moan. I jump once Beast Boy fell back on the bed, and Starfire was so startled she arose to the sky, eyes green and all. Raven just laid there, until she figured it was Beast Boy's screams. Robin pulls Starfire back down. Once they all _really_ woke up, we all wanted to know what Cyborg wanted.

"So what's the big deal, Dude?" Beast Boy says, one eye closed, one hand rubbing his head. Before Cyborg starts, I feel Beast boys head for a bump.

"Okay ya'll, here it goes." He takes a deep inhale. "Well, once Slade captured us, he had us put in that weird room because he was testing something. He put micro chips in our heads. Which controls us like robots, and I know what ya'll are thinking, And yeah I have one too... Though I'm not entirely sure if Robin or Jewel have them. So now he has complete control of us. Until I find away to reverse the chips." He finishes with a finger to the air, and a smile. I understood what had happened, but I still had a question.

"Even if we did have them, why hasn't he used them? Also why wouldn't he give one to Robin?" I feel stares, but I keep looking forward, not turning around. I don't need one, he already has complete control over me.

"Yeah. This makes no sense, Slade should've turned on mine by now at least." I nod in agreement.

"Well, ugh...that's what I'm still working on." He says slouching. We all pay our attention back to our friends in pain. Beast Boy can't stop the back of his head, Ravens veins are pounding, and Starfire's drenched in sweat. This isn't right.

"Get on it, we need to know how to reverse this. Come on guys lets go." Robin sprints out the room, leaving a dark atmosphere behind. Mas and Menos come out from under a bed, but the other titans leave Beast Boy, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and I. We all look at each other, staring in silence. Mas and Menos come out from under one of the beds, holding some sort of tube.

"_¿Por qué_ _es_ _repentinamente tan reservado?_** {Why is it suddenly so quiet?}**" Mas shouts from the center of the room. Menos quickly grabs his mouth and shushes him. I laugh to myself, yet in my attempt to keep all eyes off me, I fail.

I suddenly feel on a stage, in front of millions of people, and no sounds are coming out.

"What?" I say shrugging. I look around at them. "He's the one who yelled!" I smile and look at Mas, he smiles back.

_"¡Usted sabe que usted habría podido despertarlos! Qué would' ¿VE entonces sucedió?_ **{You know you could have woken them up! What would've happened then?}**" Menos has a slightly bigger gap. I'll have to remember that. Mas just shrugs and walks up to Cyborg.

"_Senoir Cyborg, ¿Por qué está cada uno en dolor? ¿Qué podemos mi hermano y yo hacer para ayudar?_ **{Why is everyone in pain? What can my brother and I do to help?}**"

"Don't worry little man, everything is going to get better." He says patting his head.

The twins shrug, and exit the room. Right after the door is shut, Starfire shoots up in her seat. Her face confused.

"Ugh Starfire? What are you doing?" Raven groans, she never even opened her eyes. She just knows these things.

Starfire starts dancing like a robot, and by dancing, I mean stuttering. Her arms pop around, and her eyebrows start scrunching together. I look at Cyborg, he stares back at me, and shrugs.

"Um, Please, I would like to stop this doing now! Um, Cyborg, Why are my limbs dancing in this fashion?" She try's to stand up, but fails and sits back down again. Cyborg holds her down, trying to keep her steady. Her arms stop, and she is fine. As if it never even happened.

"What just happened?" Beast Boy says confused. Starfire just sits there.

"Ugh," Just before Raven was about to speak, the intercom came on.

Unrecognizable Spanish gibberish blasts from all around us. Followed along by Speedy's voice over them.

"Sorry guys, false alarm." The intercom clicks off, and we're in Silence again. Cyborg has returned to his work on the computer, And Ravens had enough with the lot of us. Starfire has given up on the investigation of her limbs, and Beast Boy's about to sleep. His eye grow heavier with each passing second.

"What's the matter? A little tired?" I whisper to him. Down to his level, he takes my head.

"Yeah," He manages to push out, deep within him the answer. I take his wrist in my hand, and rub it with my thumb. "I don't know how I'm going to sleep on this stone bed!" I laugh a little, along with him. I've been on those kinds of beds too many times to count, since I arrived here. They always take me here if I go purple. It's always something new, they probably want me to live in this room.

"Oh my poor little kitty!" I scratch behind his ear. His tongue lays upon his cheek, I laugh at him and his antes.

"Does the kitty want some water?" He looks up at me with big eyes, if he were stronger, he would've been a cat by now. I take his stare as a yes. "Does anyone else what something? I'm going on a run!" I say flashing a big smile to them all. A moment for them to ponder the offer, and responses flutter in.

"Water."

"Dido."

"Um, might I trouble you for some-"

"Mustard?" She nods, and folds her hands on her chest. "Cyborg?"

"Sandwich?" Nodding, I touch Beast Boy's face one last time, and walk out the room.

The halls, dark and gray. All the doors darker then the walls. Every twist and turn I become less aware of where I am. I turn a corner, a short hall way, then another corner. This is all so confusing. Where am I supposed to go next? I feel trapped. The walls look like their closing in. The air is becoming thin. It's getting herder to breathe. Something's going on... I don't remember getting lost this easily. Where was I going anyway? Why can't I remember anything from five minutes ago? Why is the room spinning? Am I on the floor?

I groan, and hold my stomach on the floor. I need to yell for help. I'm getting confused, and stressed, I shouldn't do that. To much stress, can cause purple.

"Jewel, Jewel wake up!" A few splashes of water to the face. A faint familiar voice, I blink a little, and there he is.

His long black hair, and tiny eyes. The blue shirt he has on, that looks as though it's connected to his black pants. It's Aqualad. I'm so thankful.

"There you are. I'm glad your awake." He says, he brushes the dark hair out of my face. I groan and twist my head to the side.

"What's going-Oh! Good morning." I say grabbing my head. He smiles at me, a warm smile.

"I think you passed out." He arises from the floor. A powerful source brushes by us, making our hair stick up. We shake it off, and yet it sticks strait back up again.

"What the? Yeah, I guess I did. Was that-" I answer my own question, when the twins show up again. Their arms around each other, and the confused face they wear, their like little babies. Aqualad's face turns red at once. I soon realize Mas and Menos's fingers...

"Jewel, Jewel," They cry. Grabbing my grey spotted shirt, they tug and tug on it.

At least they know how to say someone's name. It's hard with them around. How did they even become Titans? I don't remember seeing Robin give them a communicator, and they aren't talked about much. This is the first I've seen of them. How does Titans east survive?

"Can I help you fine gentlemen?" I tease. I nudge Menos, but he flicks himself away.

"I think there's a problem." The man standing announces.

"What did I do?" Pretending to bite my nails, Mas grabs my hand from me. Examining it, he mumbles something under his breath.

"Come on, it could be important."

Just like any other person in the world, he has to turn a soft moment into a hard one. All serious, after a sincere quiet moment. Why can't all guys be like girls. Sure there would be some pros and cons, yet there maybe some advantages, but, I shouldn't wish for things I can't keep up with.

Aqualad successfully guides me through the halls. Knowing where every twist and turn is located. What door leads through where...

"Why do you know where everything is?" I ask poking his back.

"Because I have been in most of the rooms." He says winking. Once he says that, we pass Ravens room. I shudder, pure coincidence. Mas and Menos follow close behind. Choosing not to speed in front. A chitter chatter from the back of us, something in Spanish. I can't understand. I never made it to Spanish class, when I lived with my Aunt. Thinking about it, I never really went to class at all. I was a bad kid, until I _really_ met the Teen Titans. I am thankful everyday for meeting them. That fateful day when we took down Cinderblock, what was going through my head...

"Jewel? What are you doing? Jewel?" A voice from my behind grows closer. A touch on the shoulder, and a slight breeze from some ones breath. I can see a reflection in the window. Once my eyes focus, the light infiltrates them. I rub my eyes and turn on my heels.

Speedy, in his Robin like uniform, stares at me through his mask. His arm back at his side now, and bow dangling from his other hand.

"Huh? How did I?"

"Yeah that's what we were thinking." Bumblebee shouts from across the room. Mas and Menos walk over and stare. Looking around the room, Robin is on the computer, right under me. Aqualad is standing at the door, watching me with confused eyes. Bumblebee is in the kitchen, looking along with me at all the people who are staring back. How did I get here?

"Oh well, okay then." I say walking away. Making my way to the kitchen, Mas and Menos still follow me. I can't really remember what they wanted from me. Water? Mustard? What else?

I make it to the kitchen where Bumblebee stands, grab a few things, and go on with my new found job. A cutting board, some ham, cheese, a knife, bread, mustard, lettuce, etc. Preparing a sandwich, Mas and Menos continue to follow me everywhere. They can apparently read my mind, they fill two cups of water and put them next to me.

Once the sandwich is complete, Robin finds me and pulls me aside. I of coarse fear the worse.

"Ugh Jewel, what was with the window?" He says peering over to the computers. I look over as well, while the Titans east avert their eyes else where.

"Ugh nothing, I have to find my way back to the observation room." I lie. Aqualad's head perks up from trying to mess up Speedy's hair. I notice it out of the corner of my eye.

"I'll walk her back." He says raising his hand. Mas and Menos grab onto my legs and hide there faces in my black leggings. I don't know what I did to them, but I guess their my new best friends.

"I guess they'll come as well." Robin says trying to pat Menos's head. He twists away, and clutches tighter. I become unstable, yet still able to walk.

"All right lets shove off!" I sing. Trying to walk with Mas and Menos on me, Aqualad jumps to his feet and runs after us.

He leads me the same way we've taken before. Going back through the same twists and turns. I let my mind wander, I shouldn't though. I believe that's the reason I keep ending up in odd places, but, it relaxes me.

Yet what to think about? Should I really debate in my mind what to think about? How long has it really been? I _was_ out of it. I can't even remember if he told me so, and why were Mas and Menos grabbing onto me all the time? Am I their long lost mother? I think I'd remember that, and this is my first time meeting Aqualad, why is he being so pleasant? I've heard stories, he was never this good to the Titans before. Why is he all of a sudden changing, and what's with Robin and Slade? I know they have a history, but seriously. I thought they hated each other, why wouldn't Slade turn on his chip?

"You're awful quiet back there, something wrong? I'm sure Beast Boy is going to be fine-" Just then a bang erupts a few halls away. Glass shattering, people screaming. Is that...my name? Faintly the sound of the word Jewel finds my ears. A deeper, more sinister voice overlaps a crackling voice I recognize. It does the same to a lighter, more brighter voice, and a deep one, and a maniacal one as well. I look down at Mas and Menos, both covering each others mouth. Aqualad assumes a fighting position, ready to strike at any moment. I throw the contents to the floor, allowing myself to get ready for a sure to come battle. All is silent.

The sound of a door falling to the ground, metal hitting metal. Blasters, bolts, commands. I am fearful, but then, a light at the end of the tunnel.

"Aqualad, the emergency lever!" He looks around frantically, upon finding it, he hesitates. "You have to do it!" I yell, running to the wall, I plug the twins ears. They at least deserve to be able to hear _a_ language.

The emergency alarm sounds. It resembles something of nails scratching on a chalkboard, and a beastly roar. Mas and Menos scream, thinking on my toes I cover there mouths. Aqualad crouches to the floor holding his ears. I shiver in the pain that is the alarm system. Robins voice erupts from the intercom:

"Titans what's the emergency?" His voice sounds urgent and in tact. Beads of sweat pour from my forehead. Aqualad quickly answers him, time is of the essence.

"Robin, I think some ones in the Tower! Down the hall from your location!" Stomping off in the distance, a sonic blaster breaks through a wall. "And i think we know them!"

"On our way!" The intercom switches off. Mas and Menos look at each other and nod.

"_Mas and Menos Podemos sí!_ **{yes we can!}"** They run off, far ahead, And are gone for less then a split second. Though within that split second, Aqualad turns to me, and we shrug simultaneously. As they return, horror spreads through their faces. Even they are speechless. The shocked look on their face, must indicate some sort of monster is ahead.

I motion for them to come back to me, though they are frozen in place. Another blast of sonic energy shoots through the wall. Grazing the twins backs, they fall to the ground overlapping each other.

Scared to death, I jump up and grab them in an attempt to save them.

"Jewel, no!" Aqualad yells, stretching his hand out to stop me.

Before I return to the floor opposite Aqualad, a bolt of green alien like energy hits my stomach and sends me flying. I slam into the wall, and hit the floor.

"The girl! Get the girl!" A dark voice yells from across the hall.

I bat my eyes to try to clear my vision, all I see are my friends charging at me. A bull rams me in the stomach, pushing me up against the wall again. Mas and Menos scream, which indicates a certain blast of some energy.

Aqualad, pushes them all back, thank Zorg that we live on an island. Smashing into a wall, they blow out of the tower, and fall to their certain doom.

"No!" I scream, staring strait forward. Staring out into the bright sky. Staring so hard I can see the clouds move. My eyes dry, and blinking seems to be irrelevant. I can still hear their screams, every sound around me pierces it's way through my heart.

Aqualad races over to the hole in the wall, and looks down. The twins look up and around, mumbling something I can't make out.

Racking my brain, I have the sudden urge to save them. The sudden urge to jump up and run. Though my urge points in the other direction, I don't listen.

Looking out the hole in the wall, They haven't reached the ground, but they do hold on with their lives at stake. Cyborg has successfully found...something, to hold on to. Something, but I can't waist my time staring. Even if they are mind controlled, even if that isn't a possibility, they are still my friends, and it's up to me to help them.

Slowly, I concentrate on floating them up from where they hang. Putting out a saucer of air under them all.

"You guys, let go!" Aqualad shouts at them over me. My arms controlling the saucer of air, I lift them in front of me, and it arises. Slowly, unsteadily. They unhinge their grasps, and lie in mid air, weak and unaware of their surroundings.

"Need help?" He says nudging my arms. Bad choice, for a second, I almost lost my control. By the time he understands that, They are with us again. Lying on the floor, their faces emotion less, and all the while, Mas and Menos didn't say a thing. Was it really them who already understood I need concentration, and if so, how do they know this? What suddenly poses them to know all things, and what will become of my friends? What will become of Robin and I? If they keep bursting into these random complete take overs, we surly will get hurt. Something need to be done. We need to take Slade down.

What ever it takes.


	7. Chapter 6

Heyyyy!

I'm so so so soooo sorry I haven't uploaded, or anything in forever. I know I suck so bad for making people wait, I hope you people can find it in your hearts to forgive me :)

Heehee thanks 3

Chapter 6

It's been a week.

Mind control is an odd thing. You never know when it will strike. I've found this out the hard way.

I heard them talking the other night. I think their planning something.

The car is buzzing furiously under me. Looking out the window, I could only make out certain trees when my eyes adjusted. The radio turned on low, I sang along in my head.

"So... Got everything you need?" I jump at his words.

Trying to make conversation. Well, to say the truth, I'm not exactly in the mood. I loath this time. The time in which, I need to go.

Robin has been racking his brain, trying to figure out what's been going on. Raven trying to help me spiritually. I don't know what to do. Beast Boy is taking it way to-

"Jewel?" A cold metal object touches my shoulder. Shivers crawl up and down my already freezing spine.

"Huh?" I jerk my head towards him. The car slows, so he can better examine me, or, I should say, Eyes. "Oh, um, yeah. Okay. Sure. Maybe. Yes. Possibly. E=mc2." I flap my hand towards him, and turn my head back to the forest of trees. Lucky for me, it's changed to water. The 'forest' being miles away.

"Yo, Jewel, something wrong? I thought you'd be excited. Titans East is great. Everyone-"

"I don't want to go." I say cutting him off. My voice is shaking, and I feel my face getting hotter.

There's a long pause. The car returns to normal speed. I, very discreetly, wipe my face. Tears are forming fast.

I don't want to leave my home. I love being with them. I don't care what Slade is making them do. I can stick it out. I learned from the best.

"Why not?" His voice was cold now. I felt horrible for what I did. That's not me.

"I...I wanna stay with you guys. I don't want to-" I had to stop. I couldn't take this anymore.

I felt as though they were shipping me off. To some other planet. I'd never see Beast Boy again, nor my other friends. I start wiping my tears, rubbing my eyeliner around my freckled face. Cyborg looks over at me, and starts to pull the car over.

Does this mean we're here? I don't want to be here. I want to go back. I open the door to the car. Conjuring up in my mind, a disc of air, and trying to fly away.

Ultimately, I fail, and fall in the water. The stinging, and pricking of the cold stings. It clears my mind, and I forget how to breath. I've forgotten how to move, and I'm forgetting how to live.

For a moment, I black out. I didn't know what's happening, but when I wake up, I'm in the car, under a blanket. My head propped up by Cyborg's spare leg. {That's not creepy at all.} My eyes blink furiously, every thing's so fuzzy, but then, my spirits are lifted, by the sound of a familiar voice.

"Jewel? Jewel are you waking up? Hey guys, I think she's waking up!" I moan, and Feel Cyborgs hand again, but, on my forehead this time. "Dude, Jewel. Come on, wake up!"

"N-No," I manage to spit out, "why does this always h-happen to me?" My teeth are chattering. Beast Boy chuckles a little, and I here another familiar voice.

"Oh friend," Starfire. "Please tell me what has happened!"

"You didn't tell them?" I look up at Cyborg, and he shrugs. Helpful.

Cyborg quickly, but in detail, explains what had happened, and why he didn't tell sooner. During which, I lay my head back to the side. Closing my eyes, focusing on my breathing, but, again, I am cut off from my quiet time.

"Jewel, what's wrong?" He asks with so much worry. I want to give him a hug and tell him I'm sorry. I want to hold him. I want to be home. I never wanted to leave them. I will live in peace, even if I am beaten by my friends who are mind controlled.

"I don't want to go to Titans east. I'll be to far away from you-you guys." I finally choke out the words. Saving myself from embarrassment.

"Jewel, it'll be okay-"

"Will you come with me?" I say fighting back more tears. I need him right now. With me, even if he's flying, I can see him. I can feel is presence.

"Jewel I-"

"Please?" My eyes start swelling, I want him so bad. Just a hug. Anything. His voice is soothing, but... It's not enough.

"Jewel Calm down. Go to sleep, I'll see what we can do." Robin reassures me. I didn't want to listen, but, I had no choice.

Looking at Cyborg one last time. Staring into Beast Boys eyes, one last time. Within seconds, I'm out.

When I wake up again, I'm still in the car, and it's brighter. The sun is slugging it's way through the trees, with a pink glow. Cyborg, focused on driving, to where, I don't know. But we do seem to be in the woods, on some gravel road.

"Cyborg, where are you taking me?" I say rubbing something out of my eyes.

"Yo Jewel, Mornin'! We are, going back a ways."

"What! Why?" I say panicking! His voice was calm, and knowing.

"Because, um. Something-um. Fell off the car when we were passing through."

"Yeah thats legitimate." I say rolling my eyes. I sit up, stretch, and throw the blanket to the side. We continue speeding down the road, When a flock of birds catches my eyes. There graceful, majestic ways, sooth, and enlightens me, but Cyborg quickly draws my attention away.

"Yo, ugh. You wanna play a game?" He sounded enthusiastic, but at the same time, loathing.

"What kind?" I sounded more interested then I had hoped.

"Well, ugh. We could um. Play I spy, or a car game, or-" He cuts himself off. Realizing, something. Who knows what goes on in that head of his.

"Sure, we can play a game... Lets play I spy!" I'm up for a game. Why not try lifting my spirits?

"Okay..." There was a long pause, as he looked at his wrist. Surveying the car, he takes more then enough time to say something.

Letting my mind wander, my mind chain links back to my dream. I dreamt I was a rabbit, a blue rabbit. A blue rabbit that could see into the future, An odd dream yes. Yet my dream did turn into a nightmare. I was an evil blue rabbit, that could see into the future.

My dream doesn't make much sense, yes I know this, and I don't know why I dreamt it. I didn't wish for an evil blue rabbit that could see in the future.

"I spy with my electronic red eye, something...green!" Even the sound of the color makes my heart heavy.

I scan the car with a hopeful attitude. Looking around for a green substance. The blue hinges, the navy ceiling. The seats are grey. Cyborgs blue... I'm sensing a pattern here. The dashboards grey, what is he talking about green?

"You'll never find it. We aren't even there yet!"

Is Titans Tower green? What is he talking about? There's no green. Every repetition of the word makes me even sadder. His smile keeps popping into my mind. His wit still rings in my ears. I still crave his touch.

I never would've guessed I would be so obsessed like this. So, in need of someone.

"Well, if I will never find it, why did you tell me to look?" I say giving him a face of shrewdness. He smiles and begins to concentrate on his driving again. Completely ignoring me.

Why is he teasing me like this? Why all of a sudden is he picking on my obsession?

The car lowers itself to a quiet, yet distinct full murmur of the engine. I've given up on this game. This cat and mouse game I have going on with everyone in the Tower. This game can't seem to win.

The car stutters to a stop. We sit there in silence. No sudden movements.

"Cyborg? Where are we?" No response. Not even a blink.

I suppose I know what will happen next, but I could be wrong. He could kill me. He could explode. A monkey could pop out and eat my brains! For all I know, anything could happen. He could be Slade in a costume.

He opens the door, and a cool breeze brushes my face. With the car door slamming it's hinges, I'm left alone. He stands there, crouched slightly. Looking around. Staring into the soul of the trees. Cupping his hand to his mechanical ear.

Nothings happening. All is silent, no sudden movements. A bird chirps off into the distance, catching my eye. It swoops down and lands into the bushes. Ruffling the leaves, like a mini explosion of life. Cyborg jumps as a reaction, and fixes his eyes on the source. Maybe it's a creature. Maybe it's a villain.

"Cyborg? Can you hear me? What's going on?" I say tapping on the window. No response. The rushing of the leaves continues all around us. It's just trying to settle somewhere, possibly to attack us.

Cyborg holds up his finger, singling me to wait. I don't want to wait. I need to know these things.

Yet the next thing I saw, made my heart skip beats. Even though I was sitting, my legs quivered. My hands became sweaty, and I couldn't breath strait.

What I saw after that, made me wary to be alive. His eyes weren't green, his face wasn't jovial. His expression...evil. Crawling out from the bushes, his smile struck fear into me. Like a million lasers shooting me at once. Cyborgs stare became more intense, more centered onto his target.

Is Beast Boy truly evil at this moment? Was this really the way he was right now, or was it a game? Was Cyborg being mind controlled as well? Were they playing a game? They are pranksters, and jokesters. They do like fooling around, but for as long as I knew Beast Boy, he was usually serious around me.

So is it really a game? What do they want from each other? Will there be a battle? A high five?

"Cyborg, come on buddy. You know you can't do this." He mumbles from the ground. Slowly rising up from the ground, he glances at me from where I sit. Which changes his expression from-don't do this-to-this will kill us both inside if I don't stop this.

"Leave stain. The child was mine in the beginning. I'm just, taking back what rightfully belongs to me." The dark voice has returned. The dark voice that haunts my dreams. The person who wants nothing but to take me away.

"Jewel, run!" Can I really move? Do I have the will? The strength? If I don't I must obtain it.

Without making all the noise in the world, I squirm my way to the opposite side of the car. My last hope is to squeeze through a crack I can make in the door. Just to get out, but, what will become of Beast Boy? What is even going on as I speak? Who is being evil, and who is the hero? Where will I even go? Far away? To Titans east? I'm not even sure where we are now, let alone how far away we are from Titans east.

Yet I really have no choice. I crack the panel of the door, ever so silently. What awaits for me on the other side, is a forest. Leading into the unknown.

"So little green one, how did you know I was here? Was it Robin? Was it your wit? Did your little friend send you some sort of signal?" With every question, he gets closer and closer to him. "Tell me! I'm just _dying _to know." So much emphasis on that word.

I snap my head to the side, staring at the Cyborgs ear. He holds Beast Boy, gripping his costume with great force. He dangles within the air, clutching at his neck. I gasp, and hide my mouth behind my hands.

I knew this fact. I've known for a long time. Yet in this moment, I still can't believe I forgot it. Cyborgs ears are at least twice as powerful as regular ears.

He flashes his scowl towards me. Staring strait through the window. Strait into my eyes. Tossing Beast Boy into the bushes, he charges for the car. Swiftly picking it up, and holding it in the air. I scream in fear. I scream for Beast Boy. I scream because I don't know what to do.

"Don't scream little girl, it'll all be over. Very soon!" He laughs menially. I can feel the floor of the car being compressed within his hands.

Yet, off in the distance, I can hear a growl. A familiar growl. One from a dinosaur, but as briskly as the green dinosaur came into picture, it blasts away. Thrown again, back into the bushel of trees.

"No!" I scream. I flatten my face to the window. Staring at Beast Boy's body fly away, into the woods.

Cyborg starts, jumping. Jumping high in the air. Creating a farther distance between Beast Boy and us. He picks up the car, and starts running away

Through the trees we jump. Looking through the windshield, it's a dead end. We're charging towards a wall of rock. Nothing more. I never knew Slade could make Cyborg go so fast, and why is Cyborg transporting me anyway? Didn't anybody think this would happen, or were they all mind controlled when they decided this? Though I did talk to the Titans east, so they were in on it. Did Slade get to them as well?

"Cyborg? Slade? Where are you taking me?" I scream through the glass. Looking down towards him, he ignores me.

We reach the wall of rock. He begins to shake the car. Shake it violently. The windows burst at once. Shattering everywhere. Within this point, I have my communicator in my hands. Trying to reach the Tower.

"Titans do you copy?" I say frantically.

"Jewel? What's the problem?" Robins voice is exactly what I need at a time like this.

"Cyborgs... Um... Trying to kill me!" I scream. Holding on to anything I could, so I wouldn't fall out.

"What? What about Beast Boy? Never mind that. We're on our way!" The communicator became nothing but static. I couldn't hear the only voices that could save me, anymore. Turning to put the communicator in my pocket, something catches my eye.

It is a robot, but not just any robot, one of Slades minions. It's man made face, with no expression. Staring at me, but at the same time, it isn't.

I scream. The car seises it's shaking. The car gets thrown onto the ground, Sequencing the car to roll through the trees, and stopping at another rock wall. My head is bashed against the ceiling, and the floor, and everywhere else. The robot receives as little as a scratch.

I slice my hand on glass. I scream yet again, and for some reason, the robot grabs the sides of his head. I had no idea my screams were so powerful.

Though, my efforts are futile. Trying to peer through my fuzzy eyes, all I can make out is the robot. And the robot punches me out.

"Yo, Jewel, Jewel wake up! Come on... Please? What have I done?"

"Cyborg, give it time. She'll come around."

"But Robin, she looks so...damaged. Oh! I fear so much for our friend!"

"She'll... She'll be fine. I know she will."

Voices, voices everywhere. Each one so familiar. Each one so distinctive. Yet, one is missing, one is not to be heard.

I open my eyes slowly, letting in the scenery. They've all dispersed, back to their own doings. Looking at machines, typing things, writing things down, generally just taking notes. In all likelihood it's over me, once again I am the center of attention. Again I need to cause trouble, and keep them away of what's more important. Catching my father.

Without being seen, I allow my eyes to roam this sector of the tower. It's dark, very dark, it seems to be about ten o'clock. Of coarse I have slept through another day, it's only so typical. I have wasted approximately one-third of my life sleeping, and it's all because of my father. Whatever he did, however he gave me this curse, it's ruined me.

I've also noticed something, I'm in a sense, chained to the stone bed they call a "safety precaution." Suddenly, the giant monitor on the wall starts flashing.

"Dude what's going on? Is she okay?" I can feel a mass brush by me to investigate the wall. Making sure they don't notice me.

"I am not sure...obtain Cyborg, maybe he will understand." The sad part is, I know what's going on. I'm awake. That's it. I'm fine...

Beast Boy leaves, followed by Starfire, and I am left alone. I am deeply pleading they are gone for a long while. Maybe it will give me time to think, and or time to get out of this trap.

Getting out... Maybe even, leaving. I do love Beast Boy, and I do love everyone else here, but what help am I if I keep blacking out, or when I go purple? Who am I helping? All I'm doing is putting the ones I love in danger, and honestly, I don't think I can do this anymore.

Yet where would I go? What will I do? How will I survive? Would I have to steal? Would I have to fight? What possible destruction lies ahead for me. Am I some sort of heir? Do I need to be destroyed? What will I do?

"See right there!" Beast Boy yells at Cyborg. They burst through the door way and gallop towards the monitor. Cyborgs face shows signs of relief.

"Guys, it's just showing she's awake, and you too screaming probably didn't help!" He raises his eyebrow at them, they cower in relief, moreover sorrow. They slowly walk towards me. Be ever so careful not to wake me.

"Jewel? Are you, awakened?" Starfire pokes my face. Followed by a slapping noise.

"Star, careful. Jewel?" A hand brushes the hair in the way of my still closed eyes. "Please wake up." I open my eyes before this gets emotional. The more emotional he becomes, the harder it will be to tell them my decision. If I decide to tell them.

"Good morning." I say staring into his deep Green eyes. They all stare with anticipation, then flash their giant smiles at me. Happy that I am awake.

"Oh friend! So good to be seeing you not sleeping!" Starfire grabs my shoulders, pulling me into a death grip. "Tell me, have you been in pain?" Looking into her eyes, she seems to be distraught.

"No... I felt nothing." I say reassuring her.

"Well, according to the scanners, your were having frequent nightmares." Cyborg chirps in. He gestures his thumb towards the monitor. Under lays a pile of stuffing.

"Did I?" My voice trails off into the distance. Did I really destroy those pillows?

They all stare away. Protecting me from myself, and the self-loathing that is sure to come.

"You were acting like a regular Animal!" Beast Boy shifts into a dog, and licks my face. Making Starfire and Cyborg laugh to themselves.

"Where's Raven and Robin?" A tongue twister that is.

"Well, ugh...good question. I'll go find them." Cyborg stands and turns toward the door.

"I will assist!" Starfire glides toward him, and within seconds they are gone.

Alone with Beast Boy at last. Hasn't this been what I wanted all along? Just to be with him. Alone. It isn't what I want now. This entitles me to tell him my decision. If I decide to tell anyone.

We sit there in silence for what seems like an eternity. He stares at our hands which he has entwined together. I stare at the monitor, watching stats go up and down. Which is strange to me because, I feel fine, but the monitor looks as though I am dying...am I?

"So...what's on your mind. You're kinda quiet." He looks at my face willingly.

"Just wondering when your going to _untie_ me." I say glancing at my torso, and back again. His eyes get wider, and hurries to let me out. Slowly the pressure on my chest is lifted, and I can feel the lower part of my body again. "Better. Thanks!" I will say nothing.

"No problem Dude!" He says mocking an emotional change. I sit up and dust myself off, even if there is no dust. I open my mouth to say something, but I'm stopped by the return of our friends.

"Yo, BB, Jewel, We found them!" The doors stutter, and open silently. Revealing four Titans, looking tired. "They were wandering the hallways." He looked confused as he explained.

"We were working." Robin scowls at Cyborg and walks toward a computer.

"I'm sure we've found a way to revers the mind controlling. And I think we've found Sla-" She cuts herself off before it got ugly.

Will finding Slade really help? What would they do if they found him? Destroy him? That wouldn't do anything, and then the game would be over. The game I wait ever so patiently for. The game of cat and mouse.

The game that if ceased, would destroy us all.


End file.
